efratfandomcom-20200222-history
Misrad Hapnim
Passports on the Web Misrad Hapnim (Interior Ministry) has an extensive web site where you can fill out forms for mailing. * Misrad HaPnim * Forms.Gov You can now apply and pay for many services online. For example passports are about 10% cheaper if you pay online. Additionally there is about a 20% discount for passports between the months of Nov-Feb. You can pay with a credit card on-line, which you cannot do at the office. You still need a trip to the office to hand-in your photos and paper-work, but in theory you will not have to wait on the line there. There is also a new biometric passport and Teudat Zehut. These are cheaper and you don't need to bring a photo, but you need to go to the office personally. You cannot get them in Efrat. At the moment (May 2015) there is a deal where you can get a biometric passport free if: # You currently have an Israeli passport # It is valid for at least 2 more years. Passports at the Airport If you discover at the last minute (within 24 hours of your flight) your Israeli passport is expired you can get it renewed at the Ben Gurion airport office 24 hours a day. (Ynet claims we are the only country with this service). Of course it will cost you extra. Bring your old passport and 2 new passport pictures. For a child at least one parent needs to be present, but best to bring both parents' Teudat Zehut. The cost for children in 500 nis and for adults 1000 nis. The office is on floor 2 on the right hand side at the end. When I went yesterday, it took us 10 minutes to get a brand new passport for our son including waiting for the people in front of us. We were impressed! See more on the web at: http://www.piba.gov.il/subject/registryandpassports/passport/pages/default.aspx Phone You can do lots of things on the phone. The number in Jerusalem is * 02-6290228. The best times to call are S,M,T,Th 12:30-15:00. The national information number of Misrad HaPnim is * *3450 from any phone * 1-222-3450 The hours of this service are 08:00-16:00. Efrat Misrad Hapnim (Interior Ministry) has hours across from the Moetza offices in the Te'ena Commercial Center. *Phone number: 02-993-9306 *email: rita@efrat.muni.il *Monday 16:00-18:00 *Tuesday 9:00-11:00 *Friday 9:00-11:00 *Page on Moetza site The Efrat branch accepts CASH ONLY, (but you can pay online before and bring a print-out) and only deals with Israeli citizen's services (no visas). Also, they do not deal with stolen or lost passports or teudot zehut (ID cards). Online Forms There are forms that you can fill in and pay online to save time at the office see Misrad HaPnim Gilo As of 1 July 2010, the Gilo office of Misrad Hapnim will only accept residents of Gilo, Har Choma, Talpiot, Armon Hanatziv, Ramat Rachel & Baka. Other locations Nefesh B'Nefesh has a site in English with times for all offices. Registering a Home Birth If you want a copy of the new form to register homebirth, write to judyslome at hotmail dot com. Category:Government